cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Keitel
Harvey Keitel (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Taxi Driver'' (1976) [Sport]: Shot in the stomach by Robert De Niro while standing in the doorway of his apartment building; his body is shown again in the montage of the aftermath of Robert's rampage. *''Eagles Wing (1979)'' [Henry]: Dies during the attack by the Indian war party. *''Saturn 3'' (1980) [Benson/''Hector (voice)]: Playing a dual role; ''Benson is killed by his robot Hector who then decapitates his body. Hector is destroyed when Kirk Douglas detonates explosives strapped to his waist after knocking both of them into a pool *''The Border'' (1982) [Cat]: Crushed to death by a bulldozer blade after Jack Nicholson shoots the bulldozer's tire. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''Two Evil Eyes'' (Due occhi diabolici) (1990) [Roderick Usher]: Accidentally hanged when the rope gets tangled around his neck while he tries to escape through the window. *''The Two Jakes'' (1990) [Julius 'Jake' Berman]: Commits suicide by lighting a cigarette in a house filled with gas; he is killed in the explosion. (Thanks to Nick) *''Bad Lieutenant (1992)'' [Lieutenant]: Shot to death by gangsters while sitting in his car. *''Reservoir Dogs'' (1992) [Lawrence 'Mr. White' Dimmick]: Shot to death by police after he shoots Tim Roth in the warehouse; we only see Harvey fall out of frame as we hear the shots, after he gets fatally wounded by Chris Penn. (Thanks to Tal) *''Point of No Return (1993) ''[Victor the Cleaner]: Killed in a car crash when his car goes down a hill after he tries to kill Bridget Fonda. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996) [Jacob Fuller]: Shot in the head by his son (Ernest Liu) after he turns into a vampire, using a bullet that he had previously blessed. (His face was also half-melted away by a balloon full of holy water.) (Thanks to Joe) *''Head Above Water'' (1996) [George]: Falls off the high rise veranda and is killed when the top of it falls down and pierces his body straight through. (Thanks to George) *''Cop Land'' (1997) [Ray Donlon]: Shot by Sylvester Stallone, then dies shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Lulu on the Bridge'' (1998) [Izzy Maurer]: Shot in the chest by the deranged man in the jazz club he dies shortly afterwards in an ambulance. *''The Grey Zone (2001)'' [SS-Oberscharfuhrer Eric Muhsfeldt]: The text at the end of the film informs us that he was tried and executed for his crimes. *''Crime Spree'' (2003) [Frankie Zammeti]: Run over by a car driven, after surviving a shoot-out in a bar. *''The Bridge of San Luis Rey (2004)'' [Uncle Pio]: Falls to his death, along with the other travelers, when the bridge collapses. (Thanks to Arben) *''Wrong Turn at Tahoe'' (2009) [Nino]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Miguel Ferrer in Harvey's home; he dies shortly afterwards while taking cover in the bathroom. *''Youth (2015)'' [Mick Boyle]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by jumping off the terrace of his hotel room, while Michael Caine sits inside watching; we only see him step onto the ledge before the camera pans over to Michael. (Thanks to Barnaba) *''The Ridiculous 6 (2015) ''[Smiley Harris]: Accidentally decapitated by Rob Schneider when Rob tries to knock him out. (Played for comic effect) *''Lies We Tell (2017)'' [Demi]: *''The Irishman'' (2019) [Angelo Bruno]: Killed (off-screen) by a shotgun blast in the back of the head as he sat in his car in 1980. His death is mentioned in text during his introduction. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Lorraine Bracco *Husband of Daphna Kastner Gallery Victor the Cleaner's death.png|Harvey Keitel's death in Point of No Return Harveykeitel.jpg|Harvey Keitel in Taxi Driver Harvey Keitel.png|Harvey Keitel just before his death in Reservoir Dogs Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 5.12.35 PM.png Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Fired Category:Death scenes by burning Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental hanging Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Dario Argento Movies Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Actors who died in Abel Ferrara Movies Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Legends Category:Disney Stars Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Miramax Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Netflix Stars Category:Villains Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:United States Marine Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars